Without Reason
by Vannessa Hillstead
Summary: Atemu is on his way to see Ryou, when he sees someone that he thought was gone forever. This chance meeting may be real. Or made up.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

A noise of a gunshot rattled the windows on the dilapidated buildings, causing a most people to shrink back from the doors and windows of their homes. No one dared go out at night in this part of the city; especially if they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire of a shooting, or of something even worse.

And because of this, Atemu was cautious, trying to not to be noticed by some of the unsavory characters that were leaning against the graffiti covered brick walls.

He had no idea as to what had called him outside. It was freezing cold out, and Yuugi had told him there was the possibility of snow that night. Perhaps it was the prospect of seeing of seeing Bakura had brought him out.

…That particular Bakura being Bakura _Ryou._

He had no idea as to why he had set out in this direction, as now it would take him twice as long to get to where he wanted to go.

"Having a nice time, Pharaoh?"

Atem's eyes widened. He didn't dare turn around; as there were still some people around that would take that as a declaration of being afraid, and would seize the opportunity to do something…unsavory.

The voice had a distinguishable air of familiarity about it. The way that two rivals would be able to recognize each other, even if they hadn't seen each other in years.

…this was precisely why Atemu did not want to turn around.

"I thought the Pharaoh was too good for this part of the city…too _important_."

Atemu was going to turn around, and give him a piece of his mind, when he remembered something.

_Ryou…_

He ran.

He had turned a few corners, gone past countless buildings, and even through a couple of alleyways, trying to find the fastest route to Ryou; when he saw something that he did not want to see.

Wild, white hair, dark brown eyes, and lips permanently twisted into a smirk. There was no mistaking those features. Bakura was following him.

…_but, he has to be gone! _

"Or so you thought…"

Atemu skidded to a halt, facing the thief that he had thought he had gotten rid of in the Memory World. Part of him thought that this was just his mind playing a trick on him, and that Bakura wasn't really standing across from him. But, the other part of him was fully convinced that the thief was back.

"This can't be real," Atemu said more to himself than anyone else, "he's gone. Not alive. Dead."

"On the contrary, I'm very alive," Bakura remarked, the ever-present smirk residing on his face.

"Now wait just…"

He was gone. All Atemu heard was the far off sounds of a police car, and the hiss of several paint cans, covering the already graffiti-covered buildings with paint.

He stared down the dimly lit street, attempting to make out the figures hiding in the darkness.

When he saw nothing, he continued running towards Ryou's apartment, determined to make up for lost time.

At the corner of another street that would lead him to a block of buildings that were reasonably close to the apartment, when a car raced by, making it impossible for him to cross the street at that moment.

"Pity, isn't it? A Pharaoh having to wait because some idiot was speeding, it's so unfortunate."

Atemu turned around, but to his surprise, no one was there.

---

"And then he was shoved into traffic, never to be seen, or heard from again!"

Jounouchi had just finished telling his story; he glanced back at his friends, who were sitting on the other side of the campfire.

"What'd ya guys think?" he inquired, wanting to be rated on his storytelling. His eyes found their way to Yugi, indicating that he wanted know Yuugi's opinion first.

"Um…Jounouchi, that was…interesting." He flashed his friend a grin, and glanced over at the others.

"Thanks Yuugi."

"Oh come on. That wasn't even scary. Well, besides the fact that Ryou and Atemu were together."

"Hey!" exclaimed an annoyed Ryou.

Everyone turned to see who had made this rude remark, only to see the face of Bakura.

"Why don't you tell the next story then," Jounouchi said tartly, "if you think you can tell a better one."

Bakura smirked. "Of course I can tell a better one. My storytelling skills are superior."

Atemu snickered. "Does that also include your dueling skills?"

This earned a few giggles from the group.

Bakura scowled. "Maybe it does, almighty _Pharaoh._"

For one reason or another, Yuugi and his friends decided it would be best to leave the theif and the Pharaoh alone. Within a couple of seconds, they had all darted off to their tents by the trees.

Not even noticing that everyone else had gone off, Atemu and Bakura were locked in an arguement of monumental proportions. Or so they liked to think...

"...what else does your repertoire of amazing skills include? Besides dueling and storytelling?"

"I have other skills," Bakura said slyly.

"Oh? Like---"

Atemu was just about to retaliate, when he was cut off by a rough kiss.

---

Trying to ignore the fact that both Atemu and Bakura were making out by the smoldering campfire, Ryou turned to Jounouchi, Yuugi , and Honda, who were sharing his tent.

"So, who wants to tell the next story?"


End file.
